Enlightening Interview: The 12th Precinct
by dariuscross
Summary: Following the interview Castle had with People Magazine, arrangements were made for them to interview the team at the 12th. What will they say?
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Here's part 2 of what I hope will be a 3 part series. I'd like to thank jag389 for the idea of a series. I hope it meets expectations

Disclaimer: I do not own Castle or the characters therein

* * *

The reaction to Castle's People Magazine interview was quick and overwhelming. The Widows and Orphans fund had received more than triple what it had in previous months, the NYPD had received countless donations ranging from new furniture to some new squad cars. What meant the most to the officers and detectives in the NYPD was a new wave of respect while doing their jobs. Witnesses were more cooperative, neighbors of victims were more willing to talk to the officers. All in all it was a very positive response to a very raw and honest interview.

So when People Magazine contacted Captain Montgomery inquiring if himself and the rest of the 12th would be interested in doing a special issue dedicated to how Castle's presence has influenced and or changed things at the precinct he all too happily agreed and to his surprise not one of his detectives complained, the most shocking was Beckett. She normally hated any kind of media attention, be it from her job or for Heat Wave. Yet she was all too willing to participate. Montgomery was confused but far be it for him to look a gift horse in the mouth. They arranged for them to come during a week Castle was out on more book signings so the magazine would be a surprise.

That week would start two weeks later and started with photographers arriving and taking photographs of the bullpen, interview rooms, interrogation rooms and of course the detectives themselves getting both individual shots and group shots of the individual teams. The last shot taken was of the entire squad after a lot of arranging for height and build. After a long day of pictures the photographers headed out promising to return the next day with the interviewer.

The captain made sure everyone left the pen at a reasonable hour so they could get a good nights rest. It wouldn't do to have a bullpen of zombies trying to do interviews when the only understandable word they would utter would be 'coffeeeeee'

The detectives filter in just before eight a.m. and get started on their day, the interviews set to start at nine a.m. Luckily there were no active cases so everyone was relaxing doing paperwork and throwing paper balls around to pass the time.

When the crew from People arrived Montgomery set them up in one of the interrogation rooms for the soundproofing. Then after short discussion the first person to be interviewed was chosen.


	2. Roy Montgomery

Captain Roy Montgomery

Interviewer: Good Morning Captain and thank you for allowing us to come to your precinct and interview your people

Montgomery: No, no, thank you. It's an honor and a privilege to have you here

Interviewer: Why don't we get started. While doing our research we've learned that you've known Richard Castle for a number of years. Would you mind telling us how you met?

Montgomery couldn't help but laugh

Montgomery: I'm not sure he'll appreciate the story but he'll get over it. It was, let me think here, thirteen years ago I believe. I was just a uniformed officer at the time and was called to a disturbance in the park. When I arrived there was Rick, naked as the day he was born riding a police horse drunk as can be singing Home on the Range at the top of his lungs. I wasn't sure if I wanted to arrest him or fall on the ground laughing at the scene. In the end I had to arrest him, which was a little awkward to say the least with him naked.

Interviewer: Wow that must have made an impression

Montgomery: Yes it most definitely did. After I got him processed and put in a cell I waited for him to sober up a bit and asked him what he thought he was doing. Turned out his first divorce had just been finalized. His mother was babysitting his baby girl so he could go out and just… let it sink in. After I talked to him I spoke to my own Captain and once morning came and he was sober he was let go with a warning.

Interviewer: That is certainly a good reason to be drunk I'd imagine. Did you keep in touch?

Montgomery: No, back then I was a busy uniform with a wife and two kids. I didn't have time to socialize, but if I ran into him we'd chat a little. It wasn't until I became Captain myself that we started seeing each other more often.

Interviewer: and why's that? If you don't mind me asking

Montgomery: Rick's been friends with the mayor since college so the two of them put together what they lovingly call the Gotham poker group. It's made up of Rick, Mayor Weldon, a few judges then myself. He invited me to join in when we ran into each other at the DMV. So once a month we meet up, play poker in his living room and relax

Interviewer: Sounds like a good time. Is that how he got permission to shadow Detective Beckett?

Montgomery: No, at first he was being questioned about a set of murders, as he told you in his interview. He acted like a jerk so once Beckett was done with her questions she shipped him home. He was not dismissed so easily though. He called the mayor and the next day I was informed that he'd be helping out till the end of the case since the murders were being posed into scenes from his books. I couldn't argue the point so he stayed

Interviewer: and how did he become a permanent fixture here at the 12th Precinct?

Montgomery: Well from what I understand he went home the night we closed the case and for the first time in months started writing, he'd been in a slump. The next morning I get another call from the mayor saying Rick wanted to shadow Beckett for a new character he'd started writing. She was less than amused, but I allowed it mostly, at the time, because it was fun watching them butt heads. Once they stopped arguing so much and started working together, they became the best team in the precinct bar none

Interviewer: So would you say that Mr. Castle's presence in the 12th precinct has had a positive effect?

Montgomery: Most definitely. It's hard to describe the life of a homicide detective. Normally we're stoic, no laughter, no fun, go home and unwind with the family only to start all over the next day. With Rick here, everyone smiles and relaxes. When cases come in he's respectful and hard working, but he's not afraid to crack a joke if the pressure gets to be too much. He's also brought optimism into the bullpen. Generally if we get a case with no leads in the first forty-eight hours we become naturally pessimistic. Not Rick, he keeps everyone going even if it looks hopeless and more times than not they close the case.

Interviewer: That sounds quite impressive Captain. Is there anything else you'd like to say?

Montgomery: Yes, just a bit though. Rick Castle is a lot of things. He's an author, a father, a son, a civilian investigator, but what he is most is misunderstood. He's hyperactive and quite goofy. He comes up with case theories ranging from aliens to spies and can't sit still at all when he's excited about something. Because of that people don't see that under that child like veneer is a highly intelligent, very analytical mind and a heart of gold. He's a good man, a generous man and we are all too happy to have him on our team

Interviewer: Thank you, Captain Montgomery, for taking the time to speak with us. I'm sure Mr. Castle will be honored by your words


	3. Lanie Parish

Dr. Lanie Parish

The African American medical examiner took her seat across from the interviewer with a smile and shook the woman's hand.

Interviewer: "Thank you for taking the time to sit with us Dr. Parish, I know as a medical examiner that you're quite busy"

Lanie: "Yeah we get pretty busy sometimes but luckily we're having a slow time right now. But even if I were busy I'd be more than happy to sit with you."

Interviewer: "Again, thank you Dr. Parish. When Mr. Castle first came to the 12th precinct what were your initial thoughts about him?"

Lanie laughed

Lanie: "To be quite honest he acted like a horses behind, but I didn't see that initially in person. I first met him when we found the third body. We were at the crime scene and I was crouched down doing my initial examinations. He just walked right over and crouched down a safe distance from the body and without pause started making observations. Now reading his books I always thought he had a good eye for the details of death but I never imagined he'd have an equally good eye on a real dead body. It wasn't till after Beckett came over that his persona came out"

Interviewer: "Interesting way to meet a person to say the least. How long was it before you started to see him in a different light?"

Lanie: "I don't think I could really pinpoint that in honesty. That man is like a fungus, he gradually grows on you. Case to case his persona would shrink and the real man would show so I don't really think that there was a single moment in time, it just kinda happened. You know what I mean?"

Interviewer: "I understand perfectly Dr. Parish. What do you see when look at Mr. Castle? Both physically and personality speaking"

Lanie: "Well physically I'm afraid I'm as cliché as the next woman. He's a very attractive man and he's got that rugged charm going for him. As for his personality? There's no short answer to that. He acts like he has an ego the size of Mars but when you look in his eyes when someone makes just the right jab you can see that he holds some insecurities and in a way it's refreshing to know that. I don't like people who act like they're perfect you see, cause that means they're lying. "

"He is an extremely devoted father. There is nothing, absolutely nothing he wouldn't do for his little girl. On top of that, even with his public persona he's managed to raise an amazing child. She's happy, highly intelligent, diligent in her school work, she can cook as well as any chef, she has the same thirst for fun and adventure that her father has yet the maturity to realize that the world is far from a safe place. She's very protective of her father and all of that proves just how good of a father he really is."

"He's also a loving and devoted son. Martha Rodgers is a rather, mmm, eccentric woman to say the least. She raised Castle as a single mother and had to bounce around the country with him, sometimes even overseas. A lot of kids would grow up to resent a mother who did that but not Castle. Sure they have their moments but when Martha fell on hard times he took her into his home without hesitation and the only restriction being she had to ask before she threw parties. Something she forgets and something Castle forgives when her hangover wears off."

"He's a loyal and devoted friend. When he first got here we all kinda treated him badly because all he showed us was his persona. But even then he viewed us as friends, so when during a case he saw a gunman aiming a gun at Beckett he selflessly threw himself into harms way tackling her to the ground with milliseconds to spare. He bought an espresso machine for the break room, somehow found out when everyone's birthday was and made sure we all got birthday presents and not some lame gift card either. He actually goes out to a store and finds things he knows we'll like. Like this year, he got me a gorgeous but casual dress with matching shoes and a bag of m&ms. I don't know how that boy learned my sizes but it was amazing."

"He's also a dedicated partner. Where Beckett goes he goes may it be a simple apartment, a run down warehouse or a trek through the city sewers. They've saved each other's lives a few times already and I'm sure that there's nothing he wouldn't risk to have Beckett's back. He even had a special kevlar vest made with the word 'Writer' on it instead of 'Police' to make Beckett feel as though he's just that much safer."

"He makes us laugh, relax and have fun especially when a case is intense. Sometimes cases can be overwhelming, especially when they involve children. Castle's our steam valve. He can tell when the pressure is starting to get to be too much then somehow always manages to let the steam out so we can focus again. Some would call it disrespectful to the victims but in reality what he's doing is helping the victims by helping the detective stay collected rather than stressed out and spread too thin"

Interviewer: "I must stay Dr. Parish that you've just covered a lot of my questions before I got to ask them. What did you think about the part of the article with Mr. Castle where he called you the Sherriff of the group?"

Lanie: "I said out loud "smart man" then laughed. He's right though, I have no qualms about putting people in their place and if they argue I'll put them down harder. I don't know if it's just my personality or how I was raised but that's just me. The only person that challenges me really is Beckett and even she eventually buckles when she knows I'm right. It is what it is"

Interviewer: "Is there anything else you'd like to add before we wrap up the interview?"

Lanie thinks a moment

Lanie: "No not really, I speak my mind so he already knows that I appreciate him and care about him. We live in a world where any one of us could die at any moment so I don't tend to dally about such things. He's a good man, contrary to his persona, and a very valuable member of the team."

Interviewer: "Thank you Dr. Parish for your time"

Lanie: "Like I said, I'm glad I could be here"


	4. Javier Esposito

Detective Javier Esposito

Next to be interviewed was Detective Esposito. The tough as nails Hispanic detective walked into the interrogation room with the interviewer, shook hands and settled into a chair for the interview.

Interviewer: "Detective Esposito, thank you for sitting with us today"

Esposito: " It's not a problem, anything for our boy"

Interviewer: "Your boy? It sounds as though you view him as a fellow detective."

Esposito: "He is and he isn't. He's one of us regardless of his training or expertise. He doesn't come in and treat us like he's better than us, he never has. Sure, in the beginning he had his public persona going and we all wanted to shoot him. But when he got serious and worked the case, even the first one, his endearing qualities started showing through. We'd all take a bullet for him and we know he'd do the same for us."

Interviewer: "Sounds like you have a lot of faith in Mr. Castle"

Esposito: "I do, we all do. He's more than proven himself to us. He's pushed Beckett out of the way of bullets more than once, stayed at the precinct working hard cases for days on end without going home or complaining, he even went undercover for a night in an underground poker den filled with the Russian mob. I'm hard to impress, I'm former military, but he's managed to earn my respect and that says a lot."

Interviewer: "It sounds like it. Mr. Castle's description of you had some parts to it that were a bit on the unflattering side. What did you think of how he described you?"

Esposito: "In honesty I took it as pretty accurate. I'm kind of the big brother of the group. Beckett's the boss of the team but I've taken it upon myself to be the guard dog so to speak. I run background checks on boyfriends, girlfriends, new friends and basically anyone who tries to get involved with the team or a member of the team. So in reality his description was pretty on the money."

Interviewer: "From the way you put that we'll just have to take your word for it Detective. In what ways do you think Mr. Castle is most valuable to the team?"

Esposito: "He actually brings a lot surprisingly. Aside from free meals and the awesome espresso machine he bought that is. He's highly intelligent, like scary intelligent and he thinks outside the box. As trained detectives we generally have a scope of scenarios of how a crime has played out, but Castle expands on that and more times than not it leads to an arrest. "

"He's also a pressure release valve. He somehow knows instinctually when we're all frustrated and will often craft some wild out there theory often involving aliens or the CIA to make us laugh and let some of the air out. One of the hardest things about being a detective is the stress and the frustration of dead ends. He helps ease that in whatever way he can whenever he can. Most days he actually manages to make the bullpen fun, and that's hard to do in homicide."

Interviewer: "That's quite an impressive list of things Mr. Castle brings to the table. Is there anything you'd like to add before we wrap up the interview?"

Esposito: "Yeah actually. Castle, he can get annoying and sometimes he can be a jerk when he's got his persona going, but he's a good man. He has an ego on him, but we all do to some extent. He treats us all as equals even though his monthly royalty checks are probably ten times our annual salary. He's not afraid to get dirty even if it ruins his expensive clothing, he's out there in the trenches with us combing crime scenes, running down suspects, even doing foot chases after lead suspects. He knows that every time he goes out with us that he can get hurt or even killed, but he keeps coming back. He may not have gone to the Police Academy, but he's one of us none the less."

Interviewer: "Thank you Detective Esposito, I know it goes without saying that Mr. Castle appreciates the acceptance and holds the same respect for you as you do him."

With that said the interview ends and Esposito heads out while the interviewer sets up for the next interview


	5. Kevin Ryan

Detective Kevin Ryan

Detective Ryan walked into the interview room, his eyes bright with a warm smile as he shook hands with the interviewer. As always he was dressed smartly in his three piece suit and tie. Once they were both seated the interview began

Interviewer: "Thank you for taking the time to sit with us Detective Ryan"

Ryan: "It not a problem, it feels like it's giving back just a little bit of all the things he's done for us"

Interviewer: "Sounds like he's done more than we've been led to believe"

Ryan: "A lot of it is little things, like helping one of us get dinner reservations, or tickets to a play. A little cash to pay for a home repair, one of his cars loaned while the cruiser is in for repairs. It adds up quickly, but he just shrugs it off saying 'what good is it being rich if I don't help my friends out from time to time'"

Interviewer: "If every millionaire thought that way the world would be a far better place. Tell us Detective Ryan, what were your first impressions of Mr. Castle"

Ryan: "First? That he was a jerk actually. He had his persona on and was only taking the interrogation half seriously. I was the first to spot that it was just a mask though. I don't know if it was my time in narcotics or being raised Irish-Catholic but by the time the first case was completed I'd seen that he was a great guy."

Interviewer: "Can you tell us some of the signs you saw?"

Ryan: "Some yeah. A lot of it was small things, like catching him truly studying the murder board when no one was looking. But the big one was when we arrested the first suspect. We were sure we had our man but Castle, he was adamant that we were wrong. He even went so far as to steal police files to confirm his suspicions. If he was really just a shallow, egotistical, womanizing, jackass he wouldn't have cared if we had the wrong guy or not, but he did. That's when I started admiring him, though I didn't show it for a while. Not until his mask was off, you know?"

Interviewer: "I understand completely Detective Ryan. So would you say he is a valuable asset to the team then?"

Ryan: "That would be an understatement. I swear, the man could go to the police academy, take all the finals in one day and pass them all without effort. His mind works differently than ours because he's a writer. Each action has a reaction and a reason no matter how miniscule in his book. A view that has helped us crack more than a few cases that were at risk of going cold."

Interviewer: "I'd ask for examples but I get the feeling we'd be here all day am I right?"

Ryan laughed heartily

Ryan: "Yeah probably, but I can give you one. The first case, the one with murders posed like those in his books. He spotted that in each murder scene there was an inaccuracy. The wrong type of flower, wrong method of murder, wrong color dress. It's how he convinced Beckett that our first strong suspect wasn't the killer. The man, who I'll leave nameless, had a potent form of O.C.D. Castle pointed out that if he'd done it every detail would have to be perfect to the slightest description or the guy wouldn't be able to handle it and he was right. But that's just one example, I could go on for days."

Interviewer: "I bet you could, he seems like quite the character"

Ryan: "oh he is, but that's part of how he helps us. Homicide is a hard job, but he's made it his job to ease some of the stress in any way he can. It helps more than words can express"

Interviewer: "You speak so highly of him Detective. Is there anything else you'd like to say before we wrap up?"

Ryan: "Castle is a man who is greatly misunderstood. He comes across as a self absorbed, womanizing, immature jackass sometimes. But the real man, is really quite the opposite. He doesn't _have_ to come here and help us solve murders. Shadowing Beckett or not. But he does, with no pay, no compensation if his clothes get ruined, nothing at all. Sure he'll whine a little if it's a shirt he really liked but that's just his inner child escaping. He's a very loyal, devoted, protective friend and colleague to us all and as far as I'm concerned the bull pen just wouldn't be the same without him."

Interviewer: "I'm quite certain you're right Detective Ryan. Thank you again for coming to speak with us."

Ryan: It's not a problem, it's been a pleasure


	6. Kate Beckett

Detective Kate Beckett

The time had arrived for the interview that the interviewer had been greatly looking forward to, the interview with Kate Beckett. When the tall brunette walked into the room the interviewer stood up and shook hands with the imposing woman.

Interviewer: "Detective Beckett, thank you for agreeing to sit with us this afternoon"

Beckett took her seat and crossed her legs at the ankles under the table

Beckett: "I'm happy to be here"

Interviewer: "I've heard congratulations are in order. Is it true that a week ago you and Mr. Castle made a public announcement stating that you are now officially dating?"

Beckett smiled at that and decided to do a highlight but keep it simple to avoid deeper questions

Beckett: "Yes actually. His interview with your magazine led to us talking more and things developed from there."

Interviewer: "I'm sure I can speak for our readers when I say we're all happy to hear it. Now on to the questions, I'm sure you're eager to return to work."

Beckett shrugged

Beckett: "It's a paperwork day unless we get a call so there's no hurry, but I can't be in here all day."

Interviewer: "Understood Detective. We've heard various views on what Mr. Castle brings to the table here at the 12th Precinct. What, in your view, does he contribute to your team?"

Beckett chuckled softly at that and shook her head

Beckett: "I couldn't list them all if I tried, none of us could. On the surface there's the fact that he's highly intelligent and has a photographic memory like I've never seen before. Beyond that he's a surprisingly good interrogator. Often times he'll stay quiet during an interrogation, watching the suspect for weaknesses. Then when he finds it, he waits for a good moment then attacks it sometimes with charm, sometimes with nonchalance, sometimes like a pit bull on an intruder. How he always knows which way to go I'll never figure out, it's uncanny."

"He also brings resources, and I don't mean money. He has 'a man' for every situation it feels like sometimes, but more times than not they turn out to be very useful. He also brings his daughter, who is extremely intelligent in her own right. We all know that if we need the view of a teenager that she'd help and she has. His mother has also helped a few times with her expansive knowledge of stage acting and the silver screen. She's always willing to give insight if asked."

"He brings us laughter, relaxation and joy. Before he came to the 12th, even on days where there was no paperwork and no cases the bullpen had heavy air. No one relaxed even for a minute until they went home at night. Now we smile, laugh, socialize with each other, talk about our families or plans for our days off. Castle always has some fun story to tell either about his own childhood or his time with his daughter that is sure to brighten a day."

Interviewer: "That's a lot to bring to the table. We're told that he goes with you into some pretty dangerous situations. Does it ever worry you that he'll be injured?"

Becketts mood sobered at the question

Beckett: "Every single time, but I worry for the entire team any time we have to make entrance into a potentially dangerous situation. Castle doesn't always do as he's told, but in those situations he does. He has his writer's vest, he enters last, he stays put when we tell him to. He does everything I could ask for to keep himself safe, so even though I worry I know he's in no more danger than he would be taking the subway."

Interviewer: "I'm glad to hear you all take precautions for his safety and that he takes precautions himself. Has there ever been a time that his presence in one of those situations was less than helpful?"

Beckett: "Only once that I can think of off the top of my head. We had just made entrance into a building to apprehend a drug lord when his phone went off alerting our target to our presence. We were angry but it didn't last long after we found out who's ring tone it was. Castle is a father, as you know, so he has to keep his phone on. The ring tone was his daughters. When he found out it wasn't his daughter calling he was extremely angry and that helped to smooth things over. He knew that losing our target was in part his fault and he made no qualms about it. He just apologized and we continued the case."

Interviewer: "That had to be embarrassing for him. Can you tell us who it was who called?"

Beckett: "I could, but in this case I'd prefer to maintain all the parties involved's privacy. It had nothing to do with the case and was a personal call."

Interviewer: "I understand Detective. There's one question our readers have requested the most out of all the suggestions sent in. How does it feel to be the inspiration for Nikki Heat?"

Beckett: "Well at first I was horrified. It's hard enough to gain respect as a woman in the NYPD without having a book based on me. Then there's the name itself, it led to many arguments between us. Once I read the book and saw how the character was influenced by me yet not a carbon copy I became quite honored. He'd been respectful of my privacy while still portraying what he viewed as my strengths in a mostly tasteful manner. It's hard to explain really, but simply put honored would be the closest word to the truth."

Interviewer: "Seeing how our time here is nearing, is there anything you'd like to add?"

Beckett thought on that question for a moment before responding

Beckett: "Yes I do. My partnership with Castle started out as a hate over excited nine year old relationship. For the first month there wasn't a day that passed where he didn't make me want to shoot him at least once. But over time, as he let his mask drop and his assistance in cases proved more and more useful it stopped being that and turned into one of mutual respect. Not to say it's always been sunshine and rainbows, we've had our rocky times, but after a time we became friends that had each others back both in the field and outside of work long before we started a romantic relationship. He's a man that can be counted on, no matter what is needed. Be it backup during a takedown or just being a friend to hang out with and decompress with after a difficult case. I have no doubt that if one of us needed heart surgery and our insurance wouldn't cover it he'd have his checkbook out before we were rolled into the operating room. It's just who he is and it makes him one of the best partners."

Interviewer: "He sounds like a great man Detective. Thank you for sitting with us today, it's truly been a pleasure to meet you."

Beckett: "Likewise I'm sure"

They stand up, shake hands and Beckett returns to work


	7. Epilogue

Epilogue

A few weeks after the interviews Castle was sitting in his chair next to Becketts desk as once again a delivery man wheeled in a hand truck filled with copies of that weeks People Magazine. Castle watched as the stack was mobbed, but waited till the crowd thinned though he was very curious.

Once it cleared he and Beckett walked over to the dwindled stack of magazines. Beckett got hers and went back to her desk without pause. Castle picked up his and went stock still. There on the cover was a picture of the entire homicide department with the headline of "The 12th Precinct weighs in on Richard Castles Involvement As A Civilian Investigator"

He walked back to his chair slowly, completely shocked and it showing like a neon sign. He glanced at Beckett, who was silently reading it like she was reading a report. Since he wasn't going to get any info from her he sat down and started to read.

Each interview had it's own section complete with rather well taken photographs of the team member being interviewed. He had the decency to blush when he read Montgomery tell the story of how they met, but for the most part his expression was one of shock and awe.

As he made his way through each interview he grew more and more humbled. He'd known that he was appreciated, but he had no idea just how much until now and it left him speechless.

The last few pages were filled with pictures of everyone and some of the 12th itself and he looked at each as though they were a work of art. Once finished he closed the magazine and set it on his leg, his hand resting atop it as what he'd just read sank in.

He'd noticed Beckett watching him out of the corner of her eye and was sure that most of the room was doing the same. His mind was swirling with thoughts, each passing so quickly that deep thought wasn't possible.

After several minutes of silence, he slowly stood up and faced the bull pen, the magazine pressed to his chest as he cleared his throat.

"I never knew that you all thought of me this way. I'm honored and deeply humbled by your words. All I can really say is thank you, for putting up with me, for treating me as one of your own, for accepting me with all my flaws and eccentricities. I love you all too"

He smiled at that and sat back down, the room grinning at him, glad to have given back even just a little for all he's done for them. Castle looked over at Beckett and took his hand in hers. Their eyes met and there was no need for words to be spoken between them. After a few minutes her phone rang and magazines were put aside. Another murder had taken place and it was time to do what they did best.


End file.
